


Win Some...

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bets, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's just biding his time to take his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win Some...

He hates this but he's not protesting, not aloud. I can tell by the too-even breathing and tight, tense muscles, there and there and, oh, yeah, that's stiff too, but that's not a muscle.

That's his naked dick, hard for me, and that's Jim standing, silent, beside me.

I watch the game a while; the one he's got his back to, though if he wanted he could catch a reflection of the screen somewhere in the loft, then turn my head and give that glazed-wet, head-height dick a casual lick. He quivers, hands clenching, snarling, and I smile.

Sore loser.


End file.
